We're all Victims
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Setiap orang selalu berfikir jika di pernikahan keluarga Edelstein-Héderváry, Elizabeta lah orang yang paling terluka. Namun yang tidak diketahui mereka adalah jika sang pengantin pria, Roderich Edelstain, juga sama terlukanya. Dan sialnya sepasang pengantin itu terluka karena mencintai orang yang sama. Yaoi, AusPruHun, PruAus.


Adalah sebuah keganjilan jika aku mencintainya. Memendam rasa padanya adalah sebuah anugrah bernoda kutukan yang menjerumuskanku dalam ngerinya surga dan indahnya neraka. Ya, ini adalah sebuah perasaan yang tak seharusnya kurasakan, sebuah emosi yang seharusnya kulupakan. Namun apa daya, Tuhan menciptakanku bukan untuk merasakan kehancuran akibat mencintainya, selalu ada gadis yang terlahir dengan tulang rusukku sebagai asalnya. Jodohku.

Dan menyesallah diriku karena tulang rusuk tak akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda. Dia bukanlah tulang rusukku, dan aku juga bukanlah tulang rusuknya.

Seharusnya dengan hal ini saja aku telah menyadari jika kebersamaan kita bukanlah kehendak-Nya.

…*…

**Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekaz. Aku tak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari peminjaman chara-chara Hetalia.**

**Warning: OOC, Typo (s), AU, BL, yaoi, triangle love, etc  
Pair: AusPruHun, PruAus, AusHun, and Pruhun**

**Happy Reading…**

…***…**

Tanganmu membelai rambutku pelan….

Tidak! Bukan ini yang kuinginkan darimu!

"UKH!" bibirku tak mampu untuk menahan desahan sekaligus lenguhan itu saat belaian lembutnya berubah menjadi jambakan yang membuatku terpaksa mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menjalari bagian belakang tengkorakku. Namun aku tak menyesal, rasa sakit ini membuatku terpuaskan. Membuatku merasa melayang hingga akhirnya mencapai putihnya surga yang terbuang.

Dia tertawa pelan di atas kepuasan sekaligus keputusasaanku, menertawakan betapa mudahnya aku mencapai puncak hanya karena siksaan ringannya pada tubuhku. Namun aku terlalu sibuk dengan penstabilan nafasku jika hanya sekedar untuk marah padanya.

"Seperti biasa, keluar dengan inisiatif sendiri," cemoohan itu terdengar begitu mempesona di telingaku. Bagikan nada-nada tajam musik gubahan Beethoven yang biasa kumainkan, menusuk namun indah. Sebuah kebebasan dalam mengekspresikan dirinya sendiri.

Dia merenggut lagi bibirku sebelum aku sempat menuntaskan proses penstabilkan nafasku. Membuatku bergulat di antara hidup dan mati. Ah, ya memang menyakitkan. Namun aku menyukainya. Tidak, lebih dari itu, aku mencintainya! Aku mencintai segala kegilaan yang ia lakukan padaku malam ini. Aku mencintai segala pelepasan emosi kecewanya yang ia torehkan melalui noda darah pada tubuhku malam ini. Dan aku… aku mencintainya…

Kutatap mata rubinya yang selalu membuatku terhipnotis dari dunia nyata. Mata yang biasanya tampak ceria dan percaya diri itu kini tampak dipenuhi oleh angkara.

Ya, sakitilah diriku, wahai kekasihku. Jika perlu bunuhlah aku.

Dilepaskannya bibirku dari pangutannya dan dibenamkannya gigi-gigi tajamnya di leherku. Kurasakan cairan liquid pekat mengalir dari luka gigitan di leherku. Namun belum sempat cairan itu menempuh jarak yang lebih jauh, hisapan kuat aku rasakan. Dia seolah ingin memangsa diriku, menghisap darahku hingga aku tak lagi memilikinya. Dia seolah ingin membuatku menjadi bagian dari dirinya.

Sebuah cairan hangat terasa membasahi punggungku yang telanjang. Kurasakan cengkraman tangannya pada pinggangku semakin mengerat dan kulihat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Gil…Gilbert…?" lirihku memanggil namanya.

Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kini dapat kurasakan arti dari perlakuan kasarnya padaku…

Dia menginginkanku.

Kubalas pelukannya dengan sebuah pelukan posesif, kubelai punggungnya yang tak seberapa halus dan kucium surai-surai peraknya. Air mataku menetes.

Aneh. Aku sama sekali tak menangis ketika dia melukaiku, ketika dia mencumbuku dengan kasarnya. Namun entah mengapa hanya dengan menyaksikan sisi lemahnya yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan, aku luluh.

Air mataku kembali menetes.

Tidak, sungguh, aku tak ingin meninggalkannya! Aku ingin selalu bersamanya. Seperti ini, berdua. Namun itu tak akan terjadi. Tak akan pernah. Karena takdir—dan mungkin juga Tuhan—tak merestuinya. Mulai esok, saat matahari memberikan senyum selamat paginya, kebebasanku akan musnah. Mulai saat itu aku tak akan lagi dapat menyentuhnya. Meski hanya sebagai seorang sahabat lama.

"Maaf," lirihku. "Itu juga bukan mauku. Aku… aku…"

Dia melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatapku tajam. Ada kilat kesedihan sekaligus emosi yang tergambar di kedua belah rubi memesona itu. Dengan satu gerakan, dia mendorongku hingga jatuh terlentang di ranjang yang kami gunakan malam ini, ranjangku. Sebuah ciuman kasar kembali kudapatkan, namun aku tak merasa keberatan. Aku pantas merasakannya.

Dia memamerkan seringai mengerikan itu padaku.

"Kau adalah milikku malam ini. Hanya milikku," dengan nada tegas dia memproklamasikannya. "Perihal esok kau menjadi miliknya atau orang lain, aku tak peduli! Karena kau tetap adalah milikku meski malam ini telah berlalu. Hati dan otakmu akan selalu terjajah olehku. Aku akan tetap datang dalam mimpi-mimpi kesepianmu meski kau menolaknya. Aku akan terus menerormu meski kau tlah melupakanku. Ingat itu, Roderich!"

Aku mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum. Kulupakan segala derajat dan adat yang selama ini mengikat diriku dengan erat.

Malam ini Roderich Edelstain telah mati. Dan sebagai gantinya lahirlah aku. Hanya aku. Tak ada sosok lain yang menutupinya.

…*…

Setiap orang selalu berfikir jika di pernikahan keluarga Edelstein-Héderváry, Elizabeta lah orang yang paling terluka.

Siapa yang tak tahu jika sebenarnya putri tunggal keluarga Héderváry ini menaruh hati pada sahabat masa kecilnya, Gibert Beilschmidt.

Namun yang tidak diketahui orang lain adalah jika sang pengantin pria, Roderich Edelstain, aku, juga sama terlukanya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, aku terluka karena aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama dengan Elizabeta.

Memang terkutuklah nasibku.

Pagi ini terbangun akibat cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari sela-sela kelambu jatuh tepat di atas kelopak mataku yang enggan terbuka. Rasa nyeri di sekujur tubuhku serta datang kembalinya ingatan samar tentang hari ini membuatku makin enggan untuk menyapa pagi ini dengan dentingan piano seperti biasanya.

Tak dapat kutolak perasaan hina yang muncul di hatiku tatkala aku kembali merasakan kekalutanku akan hari ini. Pernikahan seharusnya menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan bagi sepasang kekasih namun aku dan Elizabeta memang bukanlah sepasang kekasih, jadi wajarlah bagi kami jika hari ini merupakan puncak duka dari hidup kami.

Aku membuka mataku dengan malas, kurasakan hangatnya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhku hingga sebatas leher mulai meninggalkanku. Tersibak. Beberapa garis luka panjang yang masih baru terlihat jelas bagaikan noda cat merah di atas kanvas putih di kulitku. Dan bercak-bercak berwarna gradasi antara merah sampai biru membuat lukisan hasil karya Gilbert Beilschmidt semakin sempurna sementara sang pelukis tak ketemukan entitasnya di sampingku.

Ah ya, dia pasti telah pergi. Ketika jam berdentang dua belas kali sementara aku terlelap setelah surga datang menjemputku, dia pergi. Meninggalkanku kembali sendirian dan kesepian. Menyedihkan sekali.

Luka-luka yang bersarang di seluruh tubuhku terasa membelahku menjadi dua. Belum lagi rasa sakit khas yang bersarang di bagian tubuh pribadiku, rasanya perih. Jika tak salah semalam lubang itu hingga mengeluarkan darah segar akibat gesekan tanpa pelumas yang didapatkannya. Sakit. Nyeri. Lelah. Terluka. Apa sebegitu kasarkah dia semalam padaku? Apakah di tengah-tengah kekerasan itulah aku mendesahkan kenikmatan?

Masokiskah aku?

Mengapa aku dapat menikmati perlakuan tidak senonoh itu sementara keesokan harinya aku akan memperistri seorang gadis?

Tawa sinis kembali kuperdengarkan. Dengan sedikit memaksa tubuhku sendiri, aku bangkit dari ruangan itu dan meninggalkan kehangatan ranjang dan bantalku untuk segera membasuh tubuhku dengan air dingin.

Jujur saja, aku malas melakukannya. Aku ingin selamanya tetap seperti ini, merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatan dan keberadaan dirinya melalui tubuhku yang kotor dan bernoda darah.

Namun aku tahu, aku tak dapat muncul di acara pernikahanku dengan penampilan mengerikan seperti ini. Mau ditaruh di mana harkat dan martabat keluargaku jika aku sampai melakukannya?

Tak apa, meski aku kehilangan bukti dari keberadaan dirinya di bagian luar tubuhku, aku akan tetap merasakannya di dalamnya, memenuhi hatiku dan mengalir menuju tiap serat halus pembuluh darahku.

Karena Gilbert selamanya akan tetap milikku.

…*…

Jas hitam.

Tepat seperti pesananku. Mungkin kau sama sekali tak merasakan ada hal yang ganjil dalam busana yang kupilih untuk hari pengantinku. Namun tahukah kau apa makna di balik warna hitam yang kupilih itu?

Ya, duka. Aku ingin setiap orang yang melihatku hari ini merasakan kedukaan yang kurasakan.

Aku ingin mereka juga merasakan betapa hancurnya hatiku ketika aku terpaksa menjadi tumbal pemenuhan obsesi untuk menambah pundi-pundi emas melalui pernikahan keluarga Edelstein-Héderváry ini.

Kutatap bayanganku di cermin. Rambutku telah ditata lebih rapi dibandingkan hari biasanya oleh seorang penata rambut dengan logat Belgia yang baru saja meninggalkan ruanganku beberapa saat lalu. Wanita itu juga tak lupa untuk menambahkan make-up tipis di bagian wajah dan leherku untuk menutupi beberapa luka dan lebam yang bersarang di sana.

Tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Tak ada pertanyaan ataupun protes. Wanita itu seolah tahu apa yang terjadi semalam dan tak ingin menambah parah lagi luka baru yang belum—atau tidak akan pernah—menutup.

Atau bisa juga karena dia telah terbiasa menemukan hal ini.

Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Namun apapun alasannya, aku tetap menghargainya. Dengan segala kediamannya, aku merasa aku akan sanggup untuk bangkit kembali dengan topeng aristroktat yang baru dan melalui hari ini seolah ini adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

Kurasakan haus di tenggorokanku dan pusing di kepalaku semakin memuncak. Sebaiknya aku segera ke dapur dan meminta salah seorang koki untuk membuatkan jus apel untukku. Jika tak salah, beberapa tahun lalu Elizabeta pernah menceramahiku dan Gilbert tentang efek buah itu dalam proses relaksasi. Selama ini aku tak pernah menganggap serius kata-kata gadis itu dan baru sekarang aku berharap jika yang dikatakannya memang benar adanya.

Belum sempat kubuka pintu kamarku, bisik-bisik dengan suara melengking khas wanita terasa menusuk gendang telingaku.

"Kau lihat tadi, Lily?" tanya salah seorang di antara mereka dengan suara yang diusahakan tetap bernada rendah. "Tubuh Nona Héderváry semakin kurus saja mendekati hari pernikahannya! Bahkan tadi aku sampai yakin dapat memasukkan dua Elizabeta Héderváry ke dalam gaun pengantinnya."

Ah ya, sekarang aku tahu siapa pemilik suara melengking itu. Dia adalah Xiao Mei, salah satu gadis yang mendapatkan perintah untuk mengurus keperluan Elizabeta. Sementara gadis di sebelahnya aku yakin adalah Lily Zwingli, adik dari salah seorang pelayan di keluargaku, Basch Zwingli.

"Uhm, mungkin dia hanya gugup saja…, bukankah banyak wanita yang mengalami stress akibat datangnya hari pernikahan?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara lirih yang mengingkari kenyataan sebenarnya.

Xiao Mei hanya tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban dari Lily. "Sudahlah, tak ada yang mendengar percakapan kita di sini, Lily. Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan. Tentunya kau sudah tahu tentang rumor itu bukan?"

Kurasakan aura canggung dari kediaman sang gadis asal Swiss itu. "Ru…rumor apa?" ia berkelit.

"Tentu saja tentang rumor pernikahan ini! Rumor tentang penolakan Elizabeta Héderváry saat acara lamaran beberapa bulan silam!" jawabnya dengan nada tajam.

Aku nyaris tertawa mencemooh mendengarnya.

Penolakan huh? Kami bahkan tak tahu kapan acara lamaran itu dilakukan. Mana bisa kami menolak saat tiba-tiba orang tuamu berkata, 'Kau akan menikah sebulan lagi. Segala persiapannya telah selesai dilaksanakan. Tak ada kesempatan bagimu untuk menolaknya. Jadi lakukanlah!'.

"Uhm, Nona Héderváry tampak sangat sedih hari ini, namun aku tak ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang buruk di hari pernikahan Tuan Muda. Kupikir Tuan Muda tentunya telah lama menunggu tibanya hari ini. Jadi sebaiknya kita harus melakukan segalanya yang terbaik untuknya, bukan?"

Benar-benar gadis yang polos.

"Namun tetap saja aku tak suka dengan pernikahan ini! Nona Héderváry jelas-jelas mencintai Tuan Gilbert Beilschmidt," kembali terdengar suara Xiao Mei mendominasi gosip antar pegawai itu. "Setiap wanita berhak untuk bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai. Dan pernikahan demi harta ini jelas tidak termasuk di dalamnya."

Mungkin gadis itu ada benarnya juga. Namun tak hanya gadis, setiap orang juga berhak untuk mendapatkan hal tersebut. Termasuk diriku. Sayangnya takdir berkata lain.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Xiao Mei. Namun dunia tak seindah surga. Dan manusia juga tak sesuci malaikat. Selalu ada egois dan serakah yang mewarnai jejak kehidupan manusia. Dan dalam kasus ini Nona Héderváry adalah korban keserakahan dari orang tuanya," bisik gadis manis itu dengan nada merenung. "Namun Tuhan sendirilah yang menciptakan dan memberikan perasaan itu pada manusia. Jadi apakah kita berhak menyalahkan orang tua Nona Héderváry untuk hal ini? Atau mungkin Tuhan lah yang harus dipersalahkan?"

Aku terdiam, sekian banyak pertanyaan dan hipotesa muncul. Tapi tak ada satupun yang dapat menjawab kegelisahan hati ini. Dan akhirnya aku menyadari, jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan itu hanyalah…

"Aku tidak tahu."

…*…

Entah sejak kapan ruang utama di rumahku telah disulap menyerupai gereja megah lengkap dengan altar dan salib raksasanya. Kucoba untuk mentaksir berapa dana yang dikeluarkan oleh keluargaku hanya untuk mengadakan acara pernikahan ini.

Kupandangi satu-persatu tamu yang hadir di acara ini. Namun nyaris sebagian besar orang yang hadir adalah pria paruh baya yang tak kukenal. Rekan kerja ayahku dengan Tuan Héderváry atau relasi-relasi mereka, kuduga.

Hanya satu dua wajah saja yang tampak familier di mataku. Beberapa sanak saudaraku yang telah lama tak kujumpa, teman dan sahabat masa lalu yang sekaligus merupakan anak dari relasi-relasi Ayah, sang gadis penata rias dengan logat Belgia yang duduk di samping pria sangar dengan bekas luka terpampang di dahinya dan ya, tentu saja, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Pemuda itu duduk di deretan bangku terdepan diapit oleh kedua sahabatnya yang masih saja berusaha meyakinkannya jika tak hanya ada satu gadis saja di muka bumi ini sementara mata merahnya menatapku intens.

Setiap orang pasti berfikir jika Gilbert sangat membenciku yang telah merebut Elizabeta darinya. Apalagi wajah datar dan tatapan mata dingin yang kutujukan sebagai balasan atas tajamnya tatapannya pasti telah memperkuat hipotesa mereka.

Dapat kukatakan jika semua orang yang berfikiran seperti itu adalah buta. Bukankah sudah jelas jika tatapan Gilbert adalah wujud tatapan kekecewaan sementara ekspresi wajahku hanyalah sebuah topeng? Mengapa sulit sekali bagi mereka tuk menyadarinya?

Pintu ruang utama terbuka, menampilkan sosok anggun seorang gadis dalam balutan satin pengantin. Setiap mata yang mengarah pada gadis itu pasti bibirnya akan mengeluarkan decak kagum melihat kecantikan gadis yang kini tampak bagaikan Dewi Aprodite.

Harusnya aku merasa bahagia karena mempelaiku tampak begitu memesona hari ini, sama seperti yang dirasakan oleh jutaan pengantin pria lainnya. Namun satu-satunya yang kurasakan kali ini hanyalah kosong.

Di belakang gadis itu, dua orang anak berjalan beriringan mengangkat _veil_-nya yang terseret di lantai sementara di sampingnya sang ayah menggandeng tangan sang gadis dengan anggun.

Saat jarak telah dekat, aku mengulurkan tanganku pada Elizabeta agar dia dapat menyambutnya. Aku tatap matanya yang tersembunyi di balik _veil_ dalam-dalam dan bertanya lirih. "Matamu merah. Kau menangis?"

Gadis itu mendongak dan balas menatapku. "Matamu juga merah."

"Aku tak dapat tidur semalam," jawabku sambil menggandengnya ke hadapan pastor yang akan mengesahkan kami menjadi sepasang suami istri. Kembali aku menggumam kepada gadis yang telah menjadi sahabat sejak kecilku ini. "Maaf. Sungguh, ini bukanlah keinginanku."

Tanpa menoleh gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu. Ini juga bukanlah keinginanku. Ini bukan keinginan kita."

"Dan maaf juga karena aku telah membuatmu tak dapat berbahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai, Elizabeta."

Gadis itu tertawa pelan. "Kau tahu jika Gilbert pernah menolakku?" tanyanya pelan. Jujur saja, aku terkejut mendengar pernyataan itu. Bagaimanapun juga aku tak pernah melihat gadis itu bersedih seakan baru saja menerima penolakan. "Dia berkata jika dia telah memiliki orang lain yang dicintainya. Lagipula… Gilbert akan kembali ke Jerman hari ini. Tak ada kesempatan lagi untukku agar dapat meraihnya."

"Aku telah mendengar hal yang sama dari Gilbert," aku berbisik dengan nada lirih. "Tak kusangka persahabatan kita akan hancur dengan cara seperti ini."

Elizabeta hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Kami tahu jika pembicaraan kami pastilah terdengar oleh pastor yang berdiri di hadapan kami dengan senyum aneh yang selalu tersungging di wajahnya, namun kami tak lagi berusaha untuk memperdulikannya.

"Roderich," Elizabeta memanggil namaku dengan nada pelan.

"Ya?"

Dia berdehem sejenak sebelum memandangku dengan pandangan sendu. "Maafkan aku juga, ya. Karena aku, kau tak dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang nyaris kau raih itu. Maaf."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, Elizabeta. Tak ada yang perlu aku maafkan darimu," bisikku lirih dengan nada datar dan sombong seperti biasanya. "Karena kebahagiaan memang tak pernah berpihak padaku."

Kami terdiam. Hati kami sama-sama tercabik. Dalam hati aku merasa geli, apakah seperti yang terjadi jika sepasang pengantin mencintai orang yang sama? Sebuah ironi yang ganjil.

"Kita dapat memulainya," aku menegakkan wajahku menatap pastor asal Rusia itu dengan pandangan yakin.

"Saudara Roderich Edelstein, bersediakah saudara menerima Elizabeta Héderváry sebagai pendamping saudara? Bersediakah saudara mengasihi dia , menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun sehat , kaya maupun miskin, bahagia maupun sengsara sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Sa…saya bersedia."

"Saudari Elizabeta Héderváry, bersediakah saudara menerima Roderich Edelstein sebagai pendamping saudara? Bersediakah saudara mengasihi dia , menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik pada waktu sakit maupun sehat , kaya maupun miskin, bahagia maupun sengsara sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Ya, saya… saya… saya bersedia," Elizabeta menjawab dengan ragu.

"Dengan ini saya menyatakan jika Elizabeta Héderváry telah sah menjadi istri dari Roderich Edelstein. Jika ada yang keberatan, silahkan katakan sekarang sebelum menjadi tanggungan di esok hari."

Aku tahu jika Elizabeta-pun mengharapkan hal sama denganku, yaitu sebuah suara berkata 'Saya keberatan!' dengan nada lantang dan percaya diri khasnya. Namun sayang, hanya keheninganlah yang menjawab harapan kami.

"Jika tak ada yang keberatan, maka mulai saat ini keduanya sah menjadi suami istri."

Suara tepuk tangan yang genggap gempita serasa bertolak belakang dengan hatiku yang mati, kutolehkan kepalaku ke tempat di mana kekasih…, ah, maksudku, mantan kekasihku duduk. Namun sekarang tempat itu telah kosong.

Ah, dia telah pergi. Mengejar pesawat pertama menuju tanah kelahirannya, mungkin.

Aku hanya mampu terdiam, aku mengikat seorang gadis yang tak kucintai sementara hatiku terikat pada seorang yang tak pantas untuk kucintai. Seseorang yang telah pergi meninggalkanku tanpa berusaha untuk mendapatku.

Tapi meski sebrengsek apapun dia, aku tetap mencintainya.

Dalam hati aku memanggil namanya berkali-kali, berharap suara hatiku akan sampai ke dalam hatinya pula.

'Gilbert, malam ini datanglah ke dalam mimpiku. Karena malam ini adalah malam di mana aku akan paling merasa kesepian dibandingkan malam-malam lainnya.'

…END…

**Hime: Untuk kali ini nggak akan ada omake.**

**Yuki: Wah, wah, wah, ada apa ini. Tumben-tumbennya kamu nulis PruAus? Efek pembahasan Perang Tujuh Minggu dan pembentukan Negara dualistik Austria-Hongari kah?**

**Hime: Ah, tahu aja. Mumpung ada ide mampir ke otak, huahahaha.**

**Kuro: Kupikir kamu serius mbahas sejarah, eh, ending-endingnya malah ber-fan girling-an deh. -_-**

**Yuki: Itulah alasannya mengapa Hime diangkat jadi ketua grup Fujoshi. Sejarah aja bisa diubahnya menjadi FF yaoi hahahaha.**

**Hime: Kuro-kun mau baca juga? (Pasang ekspresi manis.)**

**Kuro: Ng…nggak usah deh. Nggak ada minat jadi Fudanshi.**

**Hime: Eeeeh? Kenapa? Padahal grup Fujoshi sedang cari lowongan untuk anggota Fudanshi lho. Aku menjagokanmu.**

**Kuro: GLEK! Kabuuuur! (Minggat)**

**Hime: Cih, padahal kupikir aku sudah dapat mangsa empuk. Kalau gini terus, di bawah rezim pemimpinanku, Fujoshi Club tak akan pernah berkembang menjadi Fujodanshi Club dong?**

**Yuki: (kicep)**

**Ok, cerita di balik pembuatan FF ini telah selesai. Sesuai dengan tantangan tahap dua ****Shonen-ai, M, ****Angst****, in ****15**** day****s****. [Juice, Pillow, Chef.]****, aku membuat FF ini setelah gagal membuat 8 FF sebelumnya hahahha.**

**Aku tak akan minta review, hanya tolong berikan kritik dan saran yang membangun ya.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
